


Forever and a Day

by aletter2elise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Rick, M/M, Mortal Rick, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Daryl, Vampire Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has lived for centuries without love till one winter night, he finds his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark a cold night in the streets of New York City. The moon shined brightly into the night sky. Tonight was like any other night for a vampire. In all the 200 years since Daryl Dixon had come to America, nothing had really changed except little things like trends and diversity.

 

Daryl would roam the streets with his head laid low. Suck the blood of those who would cross his path. He mostly fed on the criminals and low life's of society.

 

The humans were still the same.

The nature of their being to want to hurt and destroy one another. Wars about nonsense like power and wealth. Using words and emotions for their own selfishness. Daryl almost pitied the humans.

 

Almost.

 

Daryl was being to believe he was the last of his kind. Daryl would never get sick or age. He was 39 for the last 400 years and in that time, he never came across another vampire like himself. Not since the 1700's when vampires were hunted and killed. It almost made him feel like a god, but it was also a very lonely way to live.

 

That night, was like any other night. Or so Daryl thought. After feeding on a drug dealer in an alleyway, Daryl decided to go for a long walk. He usually would just go home after satisfying his hunger, but tonight, he wanted a change of pace. Daryl walked through the streets of Manhattan, and went to the direction of central park.

 

Along the way, Daryl passed by a fancy restaurant. He stopped for a moment and looked into the large window to the sight of a male couple talking over dinner.

 

The man to Daryl's left had dark hair and brown eyes. His skin was tanned and his body was very muscular. The man to his right was a vision of beauty. He had dark blond hair that curled to his neck, his body leaner, but still looked like he could handle himself in a fight. His skin was a pale cream and he had the brightest ocean blue eyes Daryl had ever seen. Daryl missed the day time ocean waters and looking at the young man's eyes made he feel like he was by the sandy beaches of his old home in England.

 

Daryl could barley pick up their conversation, but he could hear that the tan man's name was Shane. This Shane character was telling the dark blond, who he found out later was named Rick, that he wanted to break up with him.

 

The pain and sadness in Rick's eyes made Daryl's heart ache. Humans were so cruel to one another, he thought. The Shane guy left without even paying the check, leaving Rick there alone in that restaurant wondering what he did to deserve this. That prick, Daryl thought of Shane. If he ever came across him in the night, he would no doubt suck the life's blood out of the bastard.

 

 

Weeks passed since he saw Rick. Daryl wished that he followed him that night to know where he lived. But then again, he was afraid his monstrous instinct would take over and he would feed off of Rick and take the man's life.

 

It was Friday night, which meant it was the night Daryl liked to hunt for his prey in the night clubs. It didn't matter if it was a straight or gay bar. Daryl enjoyed the hunt for the drunks. Their blood would taste like the alcohol they would consume and Daryl missed the taste of pure whiskey or even a well aged cognac.

 

Tonight, Daryl went to his favorite place. A gay bar called Big Tiny's. Strange name, but it was the hippest gay bar in New York. Daryl dressed in his best. His favorite dark gray silk shirt with form fitting black jeans. He shined his black boots and gelled his hair into a mess of dark brown tresses that concealed his vampire amber eyes.

 

He was ready for the seduction of finding his next meal. Daryl stopped by the bar and looked around the club to the people dancing carefree to the techno beats. He all of the sudden could smell that familiar delicious scent from a few weeks ago. He recognized it as Rick. The man was three bar stools away, talking with a pretty black woman. From what Daryl could pick up with his sharp ears, this Michonne woman was a friend of Rick's and was trying to get the man to join her on the dance floor. Rick shook his head no and said he wanted to just hang at the bar.

 

After she left, Daryl decided it was now or never. He made his way slowly to where Rick sat by the bar.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Daryl asked, looking into the ocean again.

 

“Um...sure.” Rick answered, moving his stool so Daryl could scoot closer.

 

“My name is Daryl Dixon.” Daryl said, extending his hand.

 

“Rick Grimes.” Rick answered, shaking his hand. “Your hand is so cold.”

 

“Sorry, I just came from outside.” Daryl said in a half truth. He was always cold, but it was winter now, and he could use the chilly night air as an excuse.

 

Rick shyed away for a moment, looking at his barely touched fuzzy navel.

 

“My friend is out there on the dance floor.” Rick said, trying to think of something to say, but sounding lame.

 

“What aren't you out there getting your freak on?” Daryl asked, in a smooth seductive voice.

 

Rick blushed, but laughed a little to his words. Daryl noticed that Rick's bangs were out of place so he gently fingered the strains away from Rick's forehead.

 

“What did you do that for?” Rick asked in shock.

 

“An angel shouldn't have to hid behind his halo.” Daryl said as he softly ran the last strand of hair away from Rick's temple.

 

“Do you always pick up guys with that line?” Rick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“No, tonight I decided to try it on you. How am I doing so far?” Daryl winked.

 

“I don't think your the type of guy who needs pick up lines to have anyone he wants.” Rick said, blushing even a brighter shade of red.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me Rick. And I will have more of you by the end of tonight.” Daryl said leaning over closer to Rick's neck, taken in the soft, fresh scent of the man's aftershave.

 

“Who are you?” Rick asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“Your destiny.” Daryl answered in a whisper.

 

Daryl got up from the bar stool and held his hand out to Rick. He gestured his head to the direction of the dance floor.

 

Rick didn't know why, but he took the offered hand and Daryl helped him stand up and guided him through the crowd.

 

The music was electrifying and the floor lit up to a rainbow of colors. People were dancing like fools, but didn't care. They were having fun. Daryl held Rick close, by pressing his hand to Rick's back. His other hand held onto the trembling man's neck. Rick didn't know where to put his arms, so he placed them on Daryl's shoulders letting the mysterious man take the lead.

 

Swedish House Mafia's: Don't You Worry Child, was playing in the background and Rick listened to the lyrics. The lyrics spoke of no worries and that heaven had a plan. It felt like in that moment, that it all made sense.

 

Rick let the music and the close proximity of Daryl's body flow through him inside to his very soul. He strangely felt content having Daryl wrapped in his arms. Like this man would do anything to protect him and keep all the sorrows of the world away.

 

Daryl started to spread in between Rick's legs a little more with his knee as they danced. He started to grind closer to Rick, feeling the man's heat from his body. Daryl could feel his own cock harden from the mortal man's touch. If Daryl had a pulse, he was sure it would be on fire.

 

Rick held his hands up in the air and grinded harder between Daryl's legs. Daryl moved the hand on Rick's back down till he reached the hem of Rick's tight fitting white shirt. Daryl could feel a small patch of exposed skin and started running his hand up into Rick's shirt, giving the younger man chill's up his spine. But it wasn't Daryl's cold hand that made Rick shiver.

 

Rick smiled as Daryl started moving his hands into his own hair, his mouth sightly parted and his dance movements were so graceful. Daryl then looked back down at Rick. The man has a gorgeous smile. Daryl was determined to make it his life's mission to keep Rick smiling always. Daryl pressed Rick closer till their chests made contact. Rick put his palms onto the older man's shoulders as if he wanted to push him back, but all he did was stand still, looking deeply into Daryl's eyes.

 

Daryl leaned in closer to Rick's mouth, giving him a gentle soft kiss. Rick returned the kiss, pressing his lips harder on Daryl's till their mouths parted and their tongues fought for dominance. Rick ran his fingers into the taller man's soft hair and Daryl moaned into his mouth.

 

Daryl placed both of his hands to Rick's neck, feeling the pulse point. Rick's heart beat was so strong to Daryl's touch. The animal in Daryl told him to take him now, drink from those pulsing veins, but his heart told him something else. Something that Daryl had never felt before in his entire existence. The almost felt like love.

 

Daryl quickly drew away from Rick's mouth, calming his breath. Rick looked at him confused.

 

“What's wrong? Is it me?” Rick asked.

 

“Oh God no Rick. It's just...here...do you wanna get out of here?” Daryl said, a bit nervous by his own actions.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Rick smiled.

 

Rick quickly said goodnight to Michonne and told her he would call her later. She smiled and wished him good luck to his new boy toy for the night.

 

Rick didn't like the idea of having Daryl as a one night stand. Sure he had recently been broken up, but he wasn't the type of guy who was into wham-bam-thank-you-man.

 

The couple walked through the street till they reached rockerfeller center. Rick huddled into his long wool coat, trying to keep the chilly air away from his skin. Daryl knew he couldn't really warm the young man up with his own body, but wanted to hold Rick in his arms anyway. Daryl tried wrapping the folds of his long black trench coat around Rick's shoulders. Rick pressed his body close into Daryl's chest.

 

Rick then looked closely into Daryl's amber eyes and he almost thought they were glowing. Rick gently ran the palm of his hand onto Daryl's smooth check, wondering what the mystery was with this handsome man he only knew for a few hours.

 

Daryl leaned closer into the man's touch, exhaling a breath he never realized he was holding on to. They pressed their lips back to each other for another passionate, long kiss. Daryl starting pressing kisses down Rick's jawline then further down till he reached his neck. Rick moaned and wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, gently stroking his hair. Daryl's eyes glowed even brighter then before. The blood lust was starting to take over again.

 

The question on Daryl's mind now was what was he going to do with Rick? Was he going to feed on him and end his life or was he going to bring this angel into his dark world of forbidden sunlight.

 

Daryl leaned closer into Rick's neck till he could see the veins appear when Rick swallowed a gasping breath.

 

“I'm sorry.” Daryl whispered and sunk his fangs quickly in.

 

Rick made not quite a scream, but a whimpering noise as he felt Daryl sinking his teeth hard into his flesh. Rick wanted to fight back, but something deep down inside told him not to be afraid. So Rick started to loosen his body, he held onto Daryl's shoulders, waiting for it to end.

 

Daryl starting sucking Rick's blood. He never tasted anyone so sweet in his life. Daryl could hear Rick's heartbeat slowing down. The monster inside told him to finish Rick off, end his suffering. But his heart said he had to stop before Rick's heart stopped. Daryl quickly let go of Rick's neck. The man was starting to feel weak and couldn't hold himself up so Daryl put Rick's arms over his shoulder and helped walk him back to the street.

 

Daryl called for a taxi and told the driver directions to his home. Rick looked at Daryl and tried to set up in the backseat of the cab, but didn't have the strength to even move his arms.

 

“Daryl?” Rick said weakly.

 

“Shh. Don't worry. I'm never going to let you go.” Daryl whispered as he held Rick closely beside him.

 

Rick was his now and Daryl was going to give Rick the choice he never had.

 

 

**TBC**

 

 


	2. The Light and the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written something this intense before so I hope I did alright. I'm also recovering from being sick so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy my friends! :)

Rick slowly opened his eyes. He was in strange surroundings. It looked like he was in some type of basement home. Rick was lying in a bed wrapped in maroon silk sheets. An arm was draped across his shoulder. He could feel another man's chest to his back. His skin felt so cold. Rick could remember how cold Daryl's skin was to the touch. He must of went home with Daryl that night, by he can't remember how he got here. The only thing he could remember was Daryl's mouth on his neck. He bit him.

 

Rick rose up quickly and sat up, turning around to look at his captor. Daryl was awake a stared into Rick's ocean blue eyes he loved so much.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Daryl asked, he tone almost dark.

 

“Your skin is so cold. You have no heartbeat...” Rick trailed off as he placed the palm of his hand to the bite mark on his neck.

 

“Say it!” Daryl ordered.

 

“A vampire. How is that possible?” Rick wondered.

 

Daryl sat up on the bed, facing Rick. “Are you afraid?” Daryl asked.

 

Rick looked at him. He should run, but he didn't. He felt oddly safe where he was in that very moment. “No.”

 

Daryl leaned into Rick's personal space, flashing his fangs. “You should be.” Daryl whispered hoarsely.

 

Rick just look at him was fascination. With amazement. He had so many questions.

 

“Tell me are there others like you out there?” Rick asked.

 

“No.” Daryl shook his head with sadness in his voice.

 

“Were you always a vampire?” Rick questioned some more, like a curious child.

 

Daryl looked up at him in confusion. “You really are not afraid of me.”

 

Rick smiled. “I want to know everything about you. I mean how old are you? Where are you from? Have you always lived in New York...”

 

“Hey baby slow down.” Daryl interrupted. “Let me start from the beginning.”

 

And so Daryl told Rick about his life before he was born a vampire. He used to be a farmer and lived with his father and brother by the shores of South England. One night their home was under attack and Daryl's father and brother were killed. Daryl ran into the barn of his home to hide. There were knights in the barn freeing the horses. Daryl thought they were the knights of the king. One of the knights held his arms out to Daryl. He started to cry into the knights arms. The man hushed Daryl, saying everything was going to be alright, then the knight bit Daryl's neck, sucking his blood and drained him till near death. The knight slit his wrist and fed Daryl with his own blood. And Daryl was born into a vampire. He stayed with his master for a century till the dawn of man wanted to set out and destroy the abominations they were. Daryl somehow survived the bonfires and boarded a ship to America. He had been here ever since.

 

“Wow the things you have seen throughout history. The places you have been to. To have this kind of power.” Rick said in awe.

 

“It's not a gift, it's a curse.” Daryl explained.

 

Rick placed his hand to Daryl's pale white shoulder. “You must have been very lonely. Was there anyone in all the centuries of your life that you cared for?”

 

“I had no one.” Daryl said in melancholy. He then turned and looked up at Rick. “Until I found you.”

 

Rick moved closer to Daryl, placing the palms of his hands on Daryl's face.

 

“I want to be with you.” Rick said in all honestly.

 

“Rick. I would love nothing more then to have you as mine forever, but once I turn you, you can't go back to your human life.” Daryl said serious.

 

“I don't care. All of my family is dead. I'm all alone too. Also...I don't know how to explain it...but I feel like were somehow bonded. Like we were meant to be together.” Rick said as he glazed into Daryl's amber eyes.

 

“You feel it too?” Daryl asked, astonished.

 

“Yes”. Rick replied.

 

Rick moved closer to Daryl for a bone melting kiss. Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around Rick's slim form, afraid that this was all a dream and that Rick would disappear at any moment. Rick embraced him with just as much effort till their mouths were heated and more urgent with need.

 

As the moaned into each others mouths, Daryl started to pull Rick's white shirt off over his head and Rick fumbled with the buttons of Daryl's gray one. Rick leaned down and took one of Daryl's nipples into his mouth, gently nibbling the bud. Daryl hissed at the sensation as he touched every inch of Rick's creamy soft skin he could reach. Daryl laid his back down on the bed, letting Rick take control.

 

Rick started placing kisses all over Daryl's chest. It felt strange touching the skin of a man with no pulse and low body temperature, but it was also very erotic. Rick went further down till he reached the button of Daryl's jeans. Rick looked up at him, asking silently with his eyes if this was ok.

 

Daryl nodded and Rick continued with his ministrations as he undid the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. Rick's eyes never left Daryl's as he helped pull the man's jeans completely off.

 

He then pulled off Daryl's boxers, revealing his swollen hard cock. The vampire was huge, the veins on his length looked like they were pulsing hard with his cold blood. Daryl could see the lust growing into Rick's ocean eyes and gave him a wicked smile. One that showed a sense of pride on how he could amaze Rick in more ways then one.

 

Half naked, Rick lowered himself down and started licking his tongue all over Daryl's cock from the crown to the base and back again. He then teased Daryl by placing the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting the moisture forming. Daryl was trying hard to control himself and gripped the bedsheets into fists, panting heavily.

 

Being kind, Rick finally brought Daryl's aching cock deep into his mouth, trying to fit as much of the man's girth as possible. He sucked long and slow at first then worked his was faster, making the man beneath him squirm and moan in ecstasy.

 

Daryl ran his hand into the hairs of Rick's curls lovingly, trying to control his will power not to push Rick's mouth to fuck him hard. He wanted this to be a good experience. One to where Rick would have no regrets and want to be with him forever.

 

Rick sucked Daryl even harder, wanting to feel the man come undone into his mouth. One of his hands was at the base of Daryl's cock, stroking the rest of the man's length he couldn't fit, the other was gently squeezing his balls. Daryl moaned loader, his whole body couldn't take anymore.

 

The vampire came hard into Rick's wanting mouth and the young man tried to swallow every drop he could take, savoring the taste of Daryl Dixon.

 

Daryl quickly sat up on the bed, panting heavily and pressed Rick's mouth hard onto his for a sinful kiss, tasting himself on the younger man's tongue.

 

He then caressed his cold hands down Rick's flat stomach and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down and helping the quivering young man out of his remaining clothing.

Rick whole body trembled, shying away his gaze from Daryl. He felt so vulnerable in that moment. He liked it when he was taking control, but Rick knew now it was time for him to trust Daryl.

 

The vampire feasted his eyes all over the mortal man before him. His athletic arms, his strong legs, his tight abs, his sweet face, his big slightly curved cock. Daryl almost had to look away, because Rick's beauty was almost too much to bear.

 

“C'mere.” Rick whispered as he laid his back down on the bed. Daryl set himself between Rick's spread legs and gently laid on top of him, kissing him tenderly.

 

Rick moaned as he felt Daryl's hand grasp his leaking cock. Daryl stroked the trembling man to full hardness. Rick gasped into Daryl's mouth as he felt the vampire's thumb teasing the slit of his cock. He felt something else too. Rick looked down and could see that Daryl's cock was back to full hardness in less then five minutes. Rick looked up at Daryl, with eyes wide open.

 

Daryl chuckled. “One great thing about being immortal. You can get it up again in no time.”

 

Rick blushed then placed his hand back onto Daryl's throbbing erection. Both men started jacking each other off, but it wasn't enough for the vampire. Daryl wanted more of Rick.

 

Daryl started kissing and flicking his tongue all over every inch of Rick's perfect skin. He slided his body down lower till he was in between the younger man's legs. Daryl placed his index finger on Rick's full lower lip. Taken the hint, Rick sucked onto Daryl's finger, coating it wet with his saliva.

 

Daryl then trailed his wet finger down to Rick's perineum to his hole. He slowly pressed his finger into the trembling man under him. Rick was so tight and hot. Daryl moaned to the feeling of the man's ass gripping tightly around his finger. It would take more then just his fingers to open Rick up and Daryl wanting to claim every inch of Rick's body. Mark the man as his and his alone.

 

“Turn around.” Daryl said as he ran his hands softly over Rick's flank. Rick nodded and turn to lay on his stomach. Daryl ran his hands down to Rick's firm round ass and spread his cheeks apart for better access.

 

A low moan worked out of Daryl's throat when he took in the sight of the most intimate part of Rick's body. Daryl inhaled deeply to the enticing scent of Rick's musk, a scent too faint for mortals to detect.

 

He slowly flicked his tongue onto Rick's pick hole, making the younger man quiver with desire. Rick moaned to Daryl's sinful tongue as he circling the rim, making Rick shiver even more. Daryl continued his sweet torture to Rick's aching hole, licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. He slowly darted the tip of his tongue inside. Rick gasped and bended his body closer to the penetration of Daryl's tongue. Daryl held the younger man's hips down to still him as he started fucking Rick long and deep with his thick tongue. Rick gripped onto the sheets tightly till his knuckles turn white.

 

“Daryl...Oh God Daryl...Oh Fuck.” Rick faintly murmured, panting heavily.

 

Daryl kept spearing his tongue into Rick wanting hole, loving to sound of his name from Rick's lips.

 

“Daryl...I can't...I'm gonna...Rick trailed off. He was on the edge. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

 

Just as Daryl's tongue breached deeper, hitting Rick's prostate, Rick lost all control and came hard without even having his dick touched.

 

Daryl motioned for Rick to turn back around. Daryl's smile widened to the sight of Rick's cock and thigh covered in cum. Daryl lowered his head to lick off every drop of Rick's warm honey. Daryl couldn't get enough of the pure flavor of Rick Grimes. The young man tasted so sweet everywhere.

 

The vampire opened Rick's knees, spreading his legs apart to lay back on top of the shaken mortal once more.

 

Rick knew what was going to happen next. There was no turning back.

 

“Is it going to hurt?” Rick asked, not meaning about Daryl's cock inside of him. But of something much more.

 

“I'm not going to lie. It will. But I will do my best to make this as easy on you as I can.” Daryl reassured.

 

“Are we going to be an abomination against God?” Rick asked.

 

Daryl deeply sighed. He couldn't quite understand mankind's feelings about God or the devil. So he tried to tell Rick his personal opinion.

 

“I don't think so. I don't have all the answers Rick, but I can tell you there are no creatures under God that are as we are. None so like Him as ourselves.” Daryl said as he caressed Rick's face and placed a gentle soft kiss to his lips.

 

Daryl reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer for a small bottle of lube. He placed a generous amount all over his swollen member then slicked his fingers and entered one then two into Rick, loosening him up some more.

 

Rick moaned to the feeling of Daryl's fingers inside him before feeling the man removing them, making Rick sadly whimper at the lose.

 

Daryl aligned his cock to Rick's wanting hole. Rick opened his legs wider and wrapped them around Daryl's hips.

 

Rick started to tremble into Daryl's arms. He had sex before, but not like this. Right here and now, everything in his life was about to change.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Daryl whispered, almost afraid Rick was going to have second thoughts.

 

“I've never been more sure in my whole life. You want to make me yours.” Rick whispered back, with longing in his eyes.

 

“You are mine.” Daryl smiled. He slowly and gently pushed his large cock inside of Rick.

 

Rick hissed a little, trying to will his body to relax around Daryl. The vampire slowly pushed all the way in, then pulled out leaving the tip still inside. Rick pushed his feet onto Daryl's back, silently telling him he wanted more.

 

Daryl didn't hesitate and quickly slide back into Rick deeper. Daryl moved in and out of his beautiful mortal man, trying to distract him from what was about to happen next. Rick moaned and whimpered, pressing Daryl's body closer in him. He felt like he wasn't deep enough inside.

 

Just as Rick turned his head, exposing his neck in pleasure, Daryl quickly bit into his throat, sucking his life's blood.

 

Rick's whole body tensed up and he screamed in pleasure and pain. He gripped his hands tightly into Daryl's hair, wanting to pull him away and push him closer at the same time. Daryl sucked Rick's blood dry till he felt the young man's pulse weaken.

 

“I have drained you. If I leave you here, you'll die or you can become young and beautiful forever my love. But you have to tell me now. Yes or no.” Daryl whispered.

 

“Yes.” Rick murmured.

 

Daryl then brought his fangs to his wrist and slit it. He placed his bloody wrist to Rick's mouth. Rick took the offered blood, then started to lick Daryl's slit wrist. The licking then turned into sucking and Rick started feeling the strength generate back into his body.

 

Still inside, Daryl thrusted his cock harder into his new eternal lover. Rick moved along into the same rhythmic motion. The slap of flesh against flesh and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the dark room.

 

“Please Daryl, Please...I need you.” Rick gasped, breaking the silence.

 

“I'm here. Whatever you need, I'm here.” Daryl soothed.

 

“Harder...Daryl Harder!” Rick begged.

 

Daryl slammed his cock harder into Rick's tightness, moving back to his neck to suck the last drop of his mortality. Rick moaned in pleasure then something deep inside of him told him he was hungry, a hunger he never felt before. He suddenly started nipping at Daryl's neck then bit him hard, sucking the blood from Daryl's cold veins.

 

Daryl groaned in pleasure/pain, then rammed his cock inside of Rick, hitting hard on his prostate. Rick's body fluttered as he came once again, his hole tightening on Daryl, sending him over the edge as well. He shot his cum deep inside of Rick, marking him as his forever.

 

Both men tried to calm their breathing. Daryl noticed that Rick still has his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Rick. Open your eyes. Look at me baby.” Daryl pleaded, holding the man's face in his hands.

 

Rick slowly opens his eyelids. The ocean has turned into a bright sunset. Rick eyes were a dark shade of amber, almost orange in hue. Now Daryl can look into his eyes and remember his last sunset as a mortal.

 

“Beautiful. Painfully beautiful.” Daryl whispered. He kissed Rick tenderly with all the love and happiness he ever felt for another being in his entire existence.

 

Daryl went into the bathroom to give Rick a warm wash cloth and helped him clean off the dried blood and semen before cleaning himself. Both men started to feel very tired so they laid back in bed and pulled the covers over onto each other.

 

Rick turned on his side, facing Daryl and gently ran his hand on his new lover's face.

 

“Daryl.” Rick whispered, content.

 

“We should sleep my love. Tonight the city will be waiting for you and so will all the world.” Daryl said softly.

 

The newborn vampire cuddled into Daryl's embrace. He felt Daryl's skin warm to the touch. It didn't feel so cold anymore.

 

Rick slowly drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Daryl happily on his mind.

 

Daryl looked at his Rick one last time and smiled before he too fell into the bliss of sleep.

 

Tomorrow was going to be the start of their new life together.

 

Forever.

 

 

 

**~Finis~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I wanted Daryl's character to be more like that of Anne Rice's vampires and not like Stephanie Meyer's. Although I like both authors, I personally think the vampires from Anne Rice's novels seem more realistic if they ever existed in real life. 
> 
> XO


End file.
